Verdad o Reto con los Rrbz y las Ppgz
by Brick y Bombon
Summary: Este es un show en el cual las estrellas son los Rrbz y las Ppgz al igual que nuestros tres presentadores Len,Rin y Miku ( Vocaloids ) se hace lo que el publico quiere retos preguntas y castigos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal yo soy Len y seré el encargado de este fanfic Rin y Miku tambien me ayudaran pero fue mi idea jejeje bueno pues comenzemos

Capitulo 1: El Comienzo

\- Rin has visto a Miku?- Pregunto un chico rubio de catorce años su cabello es corto amarrado en una colita tiene ojos azules y tiene una estatura de 1.56 aproximadamente

\- No len no la eh visto lo - Respondió una chica rubia de catorce años su cabello es largo lo tiene suelto y tiene un enorme moño blanco tiene ojos azules y mide aproximadamente 1.52

\- Donde estará - Preguntó Len

\- No te preocupes aquí estoy - Respondió una chica de dieciséis cabello azul amarrado en dos colas de ojos azules y de una estatura de alrededor de 1.58

\- No estaba preocupado por ti - Respondió Len sonrojado - Es que ya va a empezar el programa -

\- Bueno ya están todos así que a sus lugares por favor - Dijo el Director

\- Muy bien - Asintieron todos

* Empieza la musica y el programa *

\- Hola yo soy Miku Hatsune -

\- Y yo soy Rin Kagamine -

\- Y yo soy el guapísimo Len Kagamine -

\- Bienvenidos a Nuestro programa Verdad O Reto - Dijo Rin

\- Nuestros participantes para esta temporada son los RRBZ y las PPGZ -

* Se giran 6 sillas *

\- Hola - Saludan todos

\- Ustedes el muy amado y adorado publico son los que ponen sus retos y yo estoy para torturar...digo castigar a los concursantes jejeje - Dijo Miku

\- Bueno pues deje nos sus ideas jejeje - Dijo Len 


	2. Chapter 2

-Miku!- gritaba Len lo mas fuerte posible

\- Porque gritas?- pregunto Rin inocentemente

\- Es que Miku no aparece por ningún lado- Respondió Len

\- Pues que no fue con Kaito a buscar a nuestras invitadas sorpresa?- Pregunto Rin

\- Ya llegue- Grito Miku

\- El programa empieza en 5...4...3...2...- Dijo el productor

\- Hola que tal gente hermosa. Yo soy Rin Kagamine- Se presento Rin

\- Yo soy Len Kagamine- Dijo Len

\- Yo soy Miku Hatsune y hoy tendremos 2 invitadas especiales chicas presentense - Dijo Miku

-Hola que tal yo soy Misa Amane- Dijo una chica de alrededor de 17 años su cabello era rubio y largo amarrado en dos coletas tez pálida buen cuerpo de ojos azules llevaba puesto un vestido negro pegado ( El que quiera ver el vestido y a Misa Amane su personaje es de DEATH NOTE)

\- Y yo soy KtaMiauXD- Dijo una chica de cabello largo cafe oscuro y de ojos cafes llevaba puesto una polera negra del festi-game y unos jeans negros una pulsera que dice "Freedom" y orejas de gato negras

\- Bueno entonces comencemos - Dijo Miku

\- Empecemos con los primeros retos y verdades del día- Dijo Misa

Ali-Kataki Holaaaa...  
estos son mis retos y verdades y si no lo hacen ustedes les podran poner el castigo que quieran Retosss:  
Butch: Mano suelta con Koaru!  
Momoko: Concursa contra Brick en un concurso de comer donas gigantes y el perdedor tendrá que darle su gorra o moño al concursante ganador para quemarlo frente a sus ojos...  
Boomer: Dale un beso francés a Miyako TODO OBLIGATORIO, SI NO LO HACEN TENDRÁN QUE BESAR A SU CONTRA PARTE (a excepción de Boomer y Miyako, ellos quieran o no tendrán que besarse xD) Muajajaja...soy malvado, pero que importa. Sigamos...  
Verdadessss:  
Koaru que preferirias...morir o besar a Butch...  
Momoko que prefieres...malvaviscos o que Brick fuera tu novio Miyako que preferirias...volver a ver a tu amigo Cody o estar con Boomer el aburrido...(okno Boomer tu no eres aburrido, namas lo digo para molestar... jeje..adoro molestar a Boomer..)  
TODO ESTO CON DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS..(de esos que si dices mentiras, te electrocutan xD)  
Bueno eso es todo...jeje, no me odien, fui gentil con ustedes...  
Saludos a todos en el programa!

\- Bueno pues ya escucharon el primer reto - Dijo KtaMiauXD - Butch mano suelta con Koaru- se ríe inocentemente

\- Esto si lo voy a disfrutar - Dijo Butch con voz muy muuuuuy pervertida

\- ME TOCAS Y TE CASTRO IDIOTA!- Grito/Amenazo Koaru

\- De hecho bellota tienes que escojer o dejas que Butch te toque o lo besas tu escojes- Dijo Len

\- Prefiero besarlo a que ese orangután me toque- Dijo Koaru

\- Segura de eso Koaru?- Pregunto Miku inocentemente lo que preocupo a cierto rubio ya que noto la extraña manera en la que lo pregunto

\- Si estoy segura - Respondió Koaru algo confundida

Se levantan Butch y Koaru van al centro del set y se besan pero Butch aprovecho para toquetiar a Koaru lo que realmente enfureció a la azabache

\- IDIOTA AHORA SI TE CASTRO MALDITO - Grito enfurecida Koaru

Solo se escuchaba la risa de Miku al ver tal escena

\- Miku porque te ríes?- Pregunto Rin

\- Ya sabias que esto iba pasar verdad?- Pregunto KtaMiauXD

\- Me imagine que algo así sucedería- Respondió Miku

\- Bueno sigamos - Dijo Misa - El siguiente reto es para Brick y Momoko

\- Tienen que competir en un concurso de comer donas gigantes - Dijo Len

\- Siiii - Gritaron en unión los rojos

\- Pero...el que pierda debe ver como su contra parte quema su objeto mas preciado - Dijo Miku - Osea tu gorra • Apunta a Brick • o tu moño • Apunta a Momoko •

\- Nooo - Gritaron ambos

\- Aunque también tienen la opción de besarse y no perder sus objetos amados- Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Pues yo tomare el riesgo de todos modos NADIE me gana comiendo donas gigantes - Dijo Brick muy confiado - Y seria muy divertido quemar su moño -

\- Entonces competiremos yo ganare y quemaré tu amada gorra - Dijo Momoko

\- Okis entonces que traigan las donas - Dijo Misa

Entran Luca y Kaito cargando una contenedor lleno de donas enormes

\- Esas donas son mas grandes que YO - Dijo Misa sorprendida

\- Empiezen a comer chicos - Dijo Rin

\- Suerte - Dijo KtaMiauXD

Brick y Momoko empiezan a comer las donas y 10 minutos después Momoko y Brick estaban empatados a 5 donas cada uno

\- Ya no podre comer otra dona - Dijo Brick - Son muy grandes -

\- Solo una mas y quemaré tu gorra - Susurro Momoko a si misma mientras comía su sexta dona

\- Ya perdiste Brick - Dijo Miku sonriendo viendo como Momoko terminaba su sexta dona en un bocado

\- Si gane - Dijo Momoko sonriendo triunfalmente

\- Lo siento Brick tendrás que entregar tu gorra - Dijo Misa extendiendo su mano

\- No podré hacer otra cosa? - Pregunto Brick

\- Pues estaba la opción de el beso - Dijo Len lo cual hizo que cierto pelirrojo al escuchar esto tomara a Momoko de la cintura y la besara suave lenta y apasionadamente dejando a una muy sonrojada ojirosa

\- Brick - Dijo Momoko sonrojada a mas no poder

\- Sigamos con el siguiente reto - Dijo KtaMiauXD - El reto es para Boomer

\- Boomer debes darle un beso francés a Miyako - Dijo Misa pícaramente

\- Yo? - Pregunto Boomer

\- Noooo mi vecino- Respondió sarcásticamente Miku-Acaso vez a otro Boomer aquí?-

\- De una forma o otra la terminaras besando - Dijo Len

\- Pero yo no se besar - Dijo Boomer

\- Ni modo en este momento vas a aprender - Respondió Miku

\- Esta bien - Respondió Boomer

Boomer empezó dándole un lento y apasionado vez a Miyako después Boomer empezó a rozar su lengua con la de Miyako quien le siguió la corriente lo cual hizo que el rubio tomara confianza y empezara a enredar su lengüeta con la de la rubia quien solo hacia lo mismo después de 5 minutos o mas Boomer y Miyako se separaron poniéndole fin a su beso

\- Wow no que no sabias besar?- Pregunto Miku - Yo quiero un beso así -

\- Bueno sigamos con las verdades - Dijo Len nervioso - Koaru por favor sientate en esta silla para que podamos comenzar -

Koaru se levanta y se sienta en la silla inmediatamente Luca y Kaito empezaron a conectarla al detector de mentiras

\- Es necesario todo esto? - Pregunto Koaru

\- Si - Respondieron Miku,Misa,Len,Rin,KtaMiauXD, Luca y Kaito en unión

\- No pues wow - Dijo Koaru sarcásticamente

\- Koaru que prefieres besar a Butch o morir? - Pregunto KtaMiauXD

\- Prefiero morir - Dijo Koaru - Aaaaa eso duele ! - grito al ser electrocutada

\- Pues es tu culpa por mentir - Dijo Butch

\- Ahora sabemos que Koaru preferiría besar al orangután...perdón a Butch - Dijo Miku

\- Es que aun no eh podido participar en los XGames - Se justifico Koaru

\- A ver Momoko te toca a ti - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Bueno ya que - Dijo Momoko

\- Momoko que preferirías malvaviscos o que Brick fuera tu novio? - Pregunto Misa

\- Malvaviscos! - Contesto Momoko sin pensarlo lo que puso triste a cierto pelirrojo al escuchar esto

\- Pues no se electrocuto así que dijo la verdad - Dijo Len

\- Pues entonces sigamos te toca a ti Miyako - Dijo Rin

\- Miyako que preferirías ver a tu amigo Cody o estar con el súper hiper mega aburrido de Boomer? - Pregunto Miku

\- Oye yo no soy aburrido - Se quejo Boomer

\- Ella solo dice para molestar - Dijo Misa

\- Si es cierto tu no eres aburrido - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Gracias - Dijo Boomer

\- Bueno pues yo preferiría ver a Cody hace un largo tiempo que no lo veo y la verdad lo extraño mucho - Respondió Miyako lo que puso a Boomer muy triste

\- Awww que linda - Dijo Rin - Bueno ojala te haya gustado Ali-Kataki

\- Pues sigamos - Dijo Miku - Aquí estan los siguientes retos y verdades -

angelsvampire29 hola bueno quiero dejar unos retos retos 1- brick le de su gorra se la de a blossom 2- brick y blossom bailen salsa 3- kaoru y butch hagan un deporte extremo 4 - rrbz y ppgz se besen los labios :33 5- miyako y boomer entren al cuarto oscuro 1 hora xDD ( yo: que sea lemon ) XDD 6- igual brick y blossom entren al cuarto oscuro dure 1 hora ( yo: que sea lemon ) xDD verdades 1- rrbz les gusta alguien y quien es ?  
2- ppgz igual les gusta alguien y quien es?  
3 - me odian por esos retos ?  
bueno la verdad ya no se me ocurre nada los vemos BYEE

\- Gracias por dejar tus retos y verdades angelsvampire29 - Agradeció Miku

\- Pues comenzemos - Dijo Rin - El primer reto es para Brick -

\- Brick tienes que darle tu gorra a Momoko - Dijo Len

\- Mm...mi...mi que? - Pregunto Brick

\- Tu gorra Brick Tu gorra - Dijo Misa

\- Porque mi gorra no le puedo dar otra cosa? - Pregunto Brick

\- No Brick de todos modos que le va a hacer la tiene que cuidar - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Si le hace algo yo la torturo perdón castigo jejeje - Dijo Miku

\- Bueno ya que - Dijo Brick - Pero me la cuidas - Dijo entregándole su preciada gorra a Momoko

\- No fue tan difícil o si? - Pregunto Misa

\- Siii fue muy difícil hacerlo - Respondió Brick

\- Ay no exajeres es solo una gorra - Dijo Rin

\- No es solo una gorra es MI gorra! - Grito/Respondió Brick

\- Ay no ps así si - Dijo KtaMiauXD - Pero ya sigamos -

\- Brick y Momoko tienen que bailar SALSA! Yay! - Dijo Misa - Que divertido! -

Ponen musica de salsa y Momoko y Brick comienzan a bailar después de unos pisotones de Momoko hacia Brick y vise versa la musica para y todos aplauden

\- Muy bien - Dijeron KtaMiauXD y Miku

\- Bailaron bien - Dijeron Rin y Misa

\- Bailaron perfecto - Dijo sarcásticamente Len

\- No creo que tu lo pudieras haber hecho mejor - Respondió Brick

\- Yo lo pude haber hecho mil veces mejor - Dijo Len

\- Ya chicos no se pongan a pelear - Regaño Miku

\- Sigamos con el programa - Dijo Misa - El siguiente reto es para Butch y Koaru...-

\- Ambos tienen que practicar un deporte extremo - Termino KtaMiauXD muy entusiasmada

\- Como en este programas somos una amor y gente de muy buen corazón ustedes escojen el deporte y nosotros el circuito o parque de dicha actividad - Dijo Miku

\- Skateboarding extremo! - Gritaron lo verdes al mismo tiempo

\- Que bien yo conozco el parque perfecto para que practiquen el Skate extremo - Dijo Miku

Miku los lleva a un Extreme Skate Park donde después de una larga carrera de dos horas por toda la pista Miku regreso a un Butch muy herido con unas costillas rotas y a una Koaru con una muñeca lastimada y una venda en su cabeza

\- Miku a donde los llevaste? - Pregunto asustada Misa al verlos en esas condiciones

\- Se ven horribles - Dijo Len

\- Solo lo lleve al Extreme Skate Park y nos se ven horribles solo son unas costillas rotas un rasguño en su muñeca y un leve golpe en la cabeza - Se defendió Miku

\- S...si...sigamos - Dijeron Rin y Misa en shock

\- El siguiente reto es para todos - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Todos tienen que besar a su contra parte - Agrego Rin

Todos se levantan y besan a su contra parte Butch y Koaru se dieron un beso de piquito, Miyako y Boomer un beso común y Brick y Momoko uno de esos besos con los que se te olvida como respirar

\- Koaru y Butch eso es chafa - Dijo Misa

\- No es justo que se hayan dado un beso de piquito cuando los otros se dieron un buen beso - Comento KtaMiauXD

\- No dijeron que clase de beso - Se justificó Butch

\- El caso es que ya bese al orangután y punto - Dijo Koaru

\- Pareció lamida de perro...- Dijo Miku - Pero ya que hay que seguir

\- El siguiente reto dice que Miyako y Boomer deben entrar en un cuarto oscuro durante una hora - Dijo Len

\- Pasen por ahí les daremos un poco de privacidad y luego checamos con ustedes - Dijo Rin - Vamos al siguiente reto que es para Momoko y Brick-

\- Okis pues es lo mismo así que estedes pueden pasar al cuarto de alado - Dijo Miku

\- Alguien quiere ir por un helado mientras esperamos? - Pregunto KtaMiauXD

\- Yooooo - Gritaron todos

Después de una hora regresan todos de la heladería al foro y salen Miyako, Boomer, Brick y Momoko de los cuartos

\- Que hicieron ahí adentro? - Pregunto inocentemente KtaMiauXD

\- Porque la pregunta - Pregunto nervioso Brick

\- Pregunto porque tu tienes el pantalón mal puesto aparte tienes una calceta en tu mano y tienes un tení tuyo y un tení de Momoko. Momoko tiene puesto su blusa al revés y ambos están despeinado y greñudos - Respondió KtaMiauXD

\- Boomer y Miyako están igual digo por la excepción de que Boomer tiene puesto la falda de Miyako JAJAJA- Dijo entre risas Miku

\- No me había dado cuenta - Dijo Boomer - Con razón sentía un poco de aire -

\- Boomer ve y cambiate - Dijo Miku - Para que no te averguenzes mas -

\- Si gracias - Respondió Boomer

\- Sigamos con las verdades - Dijo Len

\- Bueno Rrbz nos tienen que decir si les gusta alguien y quien es - Dijo Miku

\- Empezemos contigo Boomer- Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Pues si me gusta alguien - Respondió Boomer sonrojándose

\- Quien es ella? - Preguntó Misa

\- Estén es...es... Mi..Miyako - Dijo Boomer quedando mas rojo que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno y sonrojando a Miyako que tení corazónes en sus ojos en esos momentos

\- Y tu Butch - Pregunto Rin

\- Estén ay alguien que me atrae y no lo niego - Contestó orgulloso Butch

\- Que bien ahora dinos su nombre - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Aa estén se llama Koaru Matsubara - Respondió Butch con orgullo lo que sonrojo a Koaru levemente

\- Okis ahora le toca al guapo favorito de todas...Brick - Dijo Miku lo cual molesto a Momoko por alguna razón que ella no sabía y a Len quien no podía explicarse porque estaba molesto pero a la vez herido por las palabras que acababa de decir Miku

\- Pues si hay una chica que me gusta y pues se llama Momoko - Dijo Brick orgulloso pero ala vez nervioso y estaba levemente sonrojado al igual que cierta pelinaranjada a la cual el sonrojo se le notaba mas

\- Pues ya que terminamos con eso les toca a ustedes chicas a ustedes les gusta alguien? Y si si digamos quien es - Dijo Len

\- Pues si a nosotras nos alguien. A mi me gusta Brick - Respondió Momoko lo cual hizo muy feliz a un pelianaranjado que estaba pendiente de la respuesta de la linda oji-rosa

\- Y a mi me gusta Boomer - Dijo Miyako nerviosa y sonrojándose lo que aumento el latido del corazón de Boomer quedando este mas que contento y feliz

\- Pues a mi solo me atrae. De hecho es Butch - Dijo Koaru lo cual incremento el ego de cierto oji-verde

\- Estén que momento tan lindo -Dijo Rin - Pero hay que seguir así que sigamos. Estén esta es la ultima de angelsvampire29 -

\- Okis su pregunta es si la odian por los retos que le puso - Dijo Misa

\- No - Respondieron todos

\- Gracias a ti yo pude ir al Extreme Skate Park - Agradeció Koaru

\- Yo pude decir lo que realmente sentía por Miyako - Dijo Boomer

\- Pues yo disfrute tus retos - Dijo Brick con una voz algo pervertida viendo fijamente a Momoko

\- Yo te doy las gracias porque gracias a ti yo tengo la vida de Brick en mis manos - Agradeció Momoko señalando la gorra

\- Pues yo no te odio por tus retos - Dijo Miyako

\- Yo te adoro porque disfrute tus retos y no estuvieron nada mal - Dijo Butch

\- Ojala te haya gustado- Dijo Len

iriii Holis!

Que bombon se vista como una rebelde revoltosa, bellota como una chica dulce y burbuja como dark Que las chicas digan quien fue su primer amor Que boomer le muerda un cachete a bellota Que brick se disfrace de chicken little y baile thriller Que bombon bese a butch y diga como se sintió, al igual q el Que las chicas decidan quien tiene el mejor cuerpo de los tres y que cada una diga con quien se casaría de ellos si tuviera que hacerlo.

Por ahora eso, saludos! :)

\- Empezemos con el primer de Iriii - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Okey el primer reto es que Momoko se vista de rebelde revoltosa,Koaru de chica dulce y Miyako como dark - Dijo Misa emocionada nuevamente por su pasión de la ropa

\- Esta bien - Asintieron las 3

= 10 Minutos después =

\- Ya están chicas? - Preguntó Misa desesperada por ver como estaban las chicas ya que ella había escojido la ropa

\- Ya - Respondieron Momoko y Miyako

\- Yo no voy a salir - Dijo Koaru

\- Pero porque Koaru si no muestra tanto como el vestido que elijio Butch Se justificó Misa

\- Salgan chicas tu también Koaru por favor - Dijo Rin

Primero salio Momoko con su cabello suelto y revuelto llevaba puesto una blusa negra con dibujo del logotipo del grupo R5 en color rosado fosforescente tenia un short de mezclilla rasgado y unas mayas negras transparentes tenia unos conversión negros con detalles rosado su maquillaje era simple ya que solo tenia delineado los ojos arriba ( Look tipo Ke$ha). Después de ella salio Miyako quien tenia su cabello con rastras a los lados tenia una blusa negra simple tenia una pantalón entubado completamente negro con una cadenita negra que tenia el dije de una ala y unas botas negras completamente negras su maquillaje era igual ya que tenia delineado los ojos arriba con delineador negro y con toque de delineador azul y abajo solo con delineador negro su labial era entre negro y rojo vino( No se si el look sea considerado dark completamente pero ay la lleva) de ultimo salió Koaru con un vestido primaveral arriba de la rodilla color verde esmeralda simple con unas zapatillas negros con un lindo moño verde esmeralda con algo de dorado alrededor o en los bordes del moño su maquillaje era simple ya que tenia los labios pintados con un brillito rosado y un poco de rubor su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta ya que llevaba puesto extensiones( Look tipo Ariana Grande)

\- Se ven genial chicas - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Se ven bien - Dijeron Len Brick Butch y Boomer

\- Chicos se les sale la baba - Se burlo Miku al ver la cara de idiotas de los chicos

\- Ya se porque dices eso Miku - Dijo Rin - De seguro estas celosa -

\- Callate Rin Quien te tiro hueso? - Respondió Miku

\- Antes de que vuelvan a pelear podemos seguir - Pregunto Momoko

\- Okay el segundo reto es que las chicas digan quien fue su primer amor - Dijo Len

\- Pues mi primer amor fue Cody - Dijo Miyako sonrojada al recordar todo lo que había pasado con el

\- Mi primer amor fue Mitch - Dijo Koaru son una pequeña sonrisa

\- Ps mi primer amor fue Brownie - Dijo Momoko sonrojandose tanto que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno se vería opaca alado de la de ella (Preferimos Brownie porque nunca nos gusto la pareja de Momoko y Dexter sin ofender a las que les gusta esa pareja)

\- Pero ya no les gustan verdad? - Pregunto Rin

\- Nooo - Respondieron las tres

\- Muy bien el tercer reto es que Boomer le muerda un cachete a Koaru - Dijo KtaMiauXD con una cara de que

\- Que! Porque yo acaso quieren que yo muera o algo así? - Pregunto Boomer nervioso y con miedo

\- Noo pero ese es el reto - Contesto Misa sintiendo lastima por Boomer ya que sabia que esto no iba a terminar muy bien para el rubio

\- Ya que - Dijo Boomer con miedo

Se paro fue al lugar de Koaru y le mordió su cachete izquierdo como reacción de esta Koaru le dio un puñetazo a Boomer en el estomago fue tan grande el impacto que fue a dar al otro la donde la habitación

\- Auch - Se quejó Boomer

\- Estas bien - Pregunto Miyako preocupada por el rubio quien estaba tendido en el piso como un muñeco de trapo

\- Nooo. Me duele el abdomen - Contesto Boomer

\- Pues en mi defensa me dolió que me mordieras - Se justificó Koaru

\- No te preocupes ya se te pasara - Comento Miku amablemente lo que desconcertó a todos por la forma tan dulce en la que lo dijo

\- Continuemos con el cuarto reto de Iriii - Dijo Misa

\- El cuarto reto es que Brick se disfrace de chicken little y baile triller - Dijo Rin entre risas de solo imaginarse tan escena

\- Enserio de chicken little! Tiene que ser una broma! - Dijo/grito/se quejó Brick

\- Vete a los vestidores y ahí esta el disfraz - Dijo KtaMiauXD - Para que veas que no es una broma -

= Después de 5 Minutos =

\- Me siento como un idiota - Dijo Brick

\- Pero si ya eres un idiota - Dijo Butch

\- Callate Butch a ti nadie te preguntó - Dijo Brick

\- Brick ya salte - Dijo Rin

\- Ya voy - Dijo Brick mientras salia de los vestidores con un traje de gallina con una camiseta verde con rallas unos shorts café y unos lentes verdes

\- Jajajaja - Se morían todos de risa al ver a Brick con el disfraz del pollito

\- Callense! - Grito Brick enfurecido y casi prendiendo en llamas

\- Ya ya ya - Dijo Miku - Aun tienes que bailar triller a y una cosa mas que no te dijo Rin también tienes que gritar EL CIELO SE CAE tres veces-

\- Hermano siempre supe que eras una gallina jajaja. Cuidado de no dejar un huevo en el foro - Dijo Butch

\- Jajajaja - Se volvieron a reír todos

\- Ya ponganle la musica de triller - Dijo Rin entre risas

Empieza la musica y empieza a bailar Brick cuando termina de bailar se empiezan a reír todos nuevamente

\- No manches pareces un lunático demente - Dijo Len

\- Al rato lo vamos a ver bailar caballito de palo - Molesto Butch nuevamente

\- Callate crees que soy tu - Contestó Brick - Que mierda eres -

\- Aun falta que grites - Dijo Miku

\- EL CIELO SE CAE! EL CIELO SE CAE! EL CIELO SE CAE! - Grito Brick como todo un lunático

\- Jajajaja - Se rieron todos

\- Ya chicos pobre ya lo molestamos mucho - Dijo/regaño Miku

\- Si es cierto. Sigamos entonces el quinto reto es que Momoko bese a Butch y ambos digan que pensaron - Dijo Misa

\- Pero porque yo? - Pregunto/se quejo Momoko

\- Porque así lo pidieron - Respondió KtaMiauXD

\- Bueno ya que - Comentaron Momoko y Butch

Se paro Momoko camino al lugar de Butch y lo beso cosa que no le ágrado nada a Koaru ni a Brick

\- Muy bien Momoko y que sentiste que pensaste - Pregunto Rin

\- Pues pienso que es un buen besador - Respondió Momoko lo que inquieto a cierto pelinaranjado

\- Y tu Butch? - Pregunto Misa preocupada por la reacción de Brick

\- Pues lo mismo que besa bien - Respondió Butch lo que causo que dos personas le dieran unas miradas que si las miradas mataran Butch estaría 1 muerto o 2 retorciéndose en el piso de dolor mientras se desangraba

\- Pues avanzemos antes de que Koaru y Brick estallen y Butch termine en el hospital o alguien salga lastimado - Recomendó Len

\- El sexto y último reto es que las chicas escojan quien de los chicos tiene el mejor cuerpo y con quien se casarían - Dijo Len

\- Pues el mejor cuerpo lo tiene Brick y si me tuviera que casar con uno de los chico me casaría con Butch - Dijo Koaru como si nada hubiese pasado

\- Ps para mi el mejor cuerpo lo tiene Butch y si tuviera que casarme me casaría con Boomer - Dijo Miyako toda sonrojada

\- Para mi el mejor cuerpo lo tienen Brick y Butch y me casaría con Brick - Dijo Momoko levemente sonrojada

\- Pues gracia as por tus retos Iriii esperamos y te haya gustado - Dijo Miku

\- Los siguientes retos son estos - Dijo Rin

Momoko Him xD uwu aqui los dejo :P

retos: que Momoko se vista como un conejito :3 XD que Miyako cambie de look a Boomer 3 que Kaoru se ponga un vestido que Butch eliga :P que Brick se ponga el liston de Momoko XD que Boomer modele lo que Miyako le puso que Butch bese a Momoko o Miyako :")  
que los RRBZ bailen en boxers *w*

solo dejare retos XD por ahora :3 nos vemos

\- Gracias por dejarnos tus retos Momoko Him - Dijo Miku

\- Empezemos Momoko debes de vestirte como conejita así que aquí esta el disfraz puedes ir a cambiarte en el baño es la segunda puerta a la derecha - Dijo Rin

\- Ok gracias - Respondió Momoko

= 10 minutos después =

\- Momoko ya sal - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- No quiero parezco la conejita de la revista playboy - Dijo/se quejo Momoko

\- Sales o te saco - Amenazo Miku

\- Esta bien saldré saldré - Dijo asustada Momoko

\- Wow simplemente wow - Dijeron Brick,Len,Butch y hasta Boomer

\- No me vean - Grito/regaño Momoko

\- Si te pareces a una conejita playboy- Dijo Misa

\- Esta bonito el disfraz - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Si esta muy bonito el disfraz - Dijo Len abobado

\- Oye yo iba a decir eso - Dijo Brick

\- Ya son tan inmaduros - Dijo Rin - Continuamos con el siguiente reto -

\- Miyako debe de cambiarle el look a Boomer - Dijo Misa entusiasmada ya que a ella le gusta la moda la ropa etc

\- Que bien vamos Boomer - Dijo Miyako sin pensarlo dos veces y arrastrando al pobre Boomer a los vestidores

=15 minutos después =

\- Damas y caballeros les presento a Boomer - Dijo Miyako orgullosamente

Salio Boomer con unos hightops negros con detalles de color azul fuerte un pantalón entubado negro una camisa azul fuerte con unos de los diseños Ed Hardy completado con un suéter negro con detalles en azul fuerte con capucha que tenia audífonos como cordones de la capucha

\- Como se ve chicos? - Pregunto Miyako

\- Se ve genial - Dijeron Miku y Misa

\- Me impresionas - Dijo Rin

\- Me gusta - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Se ve casi tan bien como yo - Dijo Brick

\- No esta nada mal - Dijeron Butch y Len

\- Gracias chicos - Dijo Miyako contenta orgullosa y sonrojada

\- Bueno ya sigamos - Dijo Misa

\- Koaru te tienes que poner un vestido que Butch escoja - Dijo Miku preocupada pero con tono burlesco

\- Ni madres no me voy a poner algo que ese pervertido escojio ni que estuviera loca - Dijo/grito Koaru

\- Pues lo tienes que hacer o si no yo te pongo el peor castigo que exista en esta galaxia - Dijo/amenazo Miku

\- No me importa si me pones el peor castigo que exista en todo el universo - Dijo Koaru

\- Segura porque entonces si es así ya tenemos nuestra propia versión de 50 sombras de Grey y nuestros protagonistas van a ser Koaru y Butch - Dijo Miku - Y no te preocupes ya están escribiendo el guión por los mejores escritores que existen osea yo y un amigo -

\- Estén creo que mejor me pondré el vestido que escojio el mono aullador- Dijo Koaru

\- Estén si verdad muñeca - Dijo Butch - Espera no soy un mono aullador -

\- Solo terminemos con esto de una vez - Dijo Koaru bastante irritada

Entra Koaru al vestidor después de que Butch escojiera el vestido

= 10 Minutos después =

\- Koaru ya sal - Dijo Misa-

\- No quiero paresco prostituta - Se quejo Koaru

\- Ese era el chiste. Ahora tengo una prosti personal - Dijo Butch

\- Vete al diablo - Dijo Koaru

\- Koaru salte o te mandamos a sacar con seguridad - Dijo Rin

\- No saldré ni aunque me manden a seguridad - Dijo Koaru

\- Pues entonces te mandaremos a Miku - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Ni ella podrá sacarme de aquí - Dijo Koaru - O mas bien si saldré pero solo si Miku se pone un vestido idéntico al mio -

\- Estén mejor quedate ahí adentro - Dijo Miku

\- No Miku ve - Dijo Misa

Miku va a ponerse el vestido le dan uno del mismo modelo pero de otro color

= 10 Minutos después =

\- Miku ya puedes salir para que también salga Koaru?- Pregunto Rin

\- No saldré - Dijo Miku

\- Si ella no sale yo tampoco - Dijo Koaru

\- Ya me harte iré por ambas - Dijo Misa

Sale Misa con Koaru y Miku habas en vestidos cortos pegados y con escote de corazón el de Koaru era negro con detalles en el borde del vestido color verde y el de Miku era gris con detalles en color azul

\- Wow - Dijo Len con la boca abierta

\- Len cierra tu boca te entraran las moscas - Dijo Misa

\- Len cierra tu boca va a salir tu baba - Dijo Rin

\- Sigamos - Dijo Miku molesta

\- Para el siguiente reto Momoko le tienes que dar tu moño a Brick y el se lo tiene que poner - Dijo Len muriéndose de risa mientras imaginaba a Brick con el moño de Momoko

\- Estén me podrían cambiar el reto - Pregunto inocentemente Momoko

\- No a mi me hicieron darte mi gorra así que ahora te toca a ti darme tu preciado y amado moño - Dijo Brick contento y ansioso excepto por la parte de que el se tenía que poner el moño de Momoko

\- Pero mi moño vale mas que tu gorra - Se quejo Momoko

\- Momoko ya entregale tu moño a Brick o sino te lo quito y se lo doy yo al fin y al cabo que es solo un moño - Dijo Miku

\- No es solo un moño es mi moño! - Dijo/ grito Momoko molesta

\- Sabes que ya estuvo bueno con las peleas infantiles - Dijo Rin quien ya estaba harta de que por cualquier cosita todos estuvieran peleando

\- Esta bien le daré mi moño ya que - Dijo Momoko molesta

Se levanto Momoko de su asiento y camino hacia el asiento de Brick y le entrego su moño con miedo y preocupación

\- Gracias hermosa - Dijo Brick

\- Viste ya no fue tan difícil - Dijo Misa

\- Sigan con el programa antes de que yo rompa en llanto - Dijo Momoko con sus ojos empezando a lagrimar

\- Vamos con el siguiente reto - Dijo KtaMiauXD - El siguiente reto es para Boomer pero no te preocupes Boomer solo tienes que modelar lo que Miyako te puso -

\- Aaaa pues eso es muy fácil - Dijo Boomer

Boomer se paro de su asiento y se fue a la Miku pasarela que tenían en el centro de foro después de que había terminado se bajo y todos aplaudieron

\- Te salio genial - Dijo Rin

\- Avancemos antes que empiezen los ríos de baba por parte de Misa y Rin - Dijo Miku burlándose de ellas

\- Butch tiene que besar a Momoko o a Miyako - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Pues prefiero besar a Momoko sin ofenderte Miyako es que eres demasiado inocente - Dijo Butch

\- Gracias por lo de inocente y no me ofendo al contrario me alegro sin ofender - Dijo Miyako

\- Oye osea que piensas que no soy inocente? - Preguntó molesta Momoko al a ver escuchando la opinión del oji-verde

\- Yo no dije eso - Respondió Butch

\- Ok pero no te lo estábamos preguntando te estamos diciendo que lo tienes que hacer - Dijo Misa

Se levanto Butch de su asiento camino hacia donde estaba Momoko y le dio un beso normal

\- Ya estuvo - Dijo Butch

\- Creó que ese beso estuvo mejor que el que le diste a Koaru - Dijo Rin lo que molesto a cierto pelinaranjado y a cierta oji-verde

\- Estén estén - Dijo Momoko nerviosa - No digan eso por favor -

\- Para no incomodar mas a Momoko sigamos con el programa - Dijo Len - El siguiente reto es que los Rrbz bailen en boxers -

\- Ooo esto si lo vamos a disfrutar TODAS - Dijo Miku - Verdad chicas? -

\- Mmmm yo creó que si - Dijo Misa

\- Yo siii - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Siiii - Gritaron Rin y Momoko

\- No se no creo - Dijo Miyako

\- Noooo yo no quiero ver las miserias de esos 3 - Dijo Koaru - Que asco -

\- Miserias no hables antes de que lo veas que el tamaño te podría sorprender - Dijo Butch con una voz sexsosa picaresca y pervertida

Se quedaron todas en shock al oír esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Butch ya que no sabían que su perversión llegaban a ese extremo

\- Que incomodo - Dijo Miku rompiendo con el silencio en el que todos se habían quedado

\- Podríamos empezar de una vez? - Preguntó KtaMiauXD Inocentemente pero aun así sorprendió a muchos ya que digamos que ninguna era una palomita blanca y eran muy mal pensadas

\- KtaMiauXD! Ya quieres que empiezen a bailar en bóxers? - Dijo Misa sorprendida

\- Si para que podamos seguir con los retos - Respondió lo que le aclaro las cosas a los mal pensado

\- Pues yo digo que empecemos de una vez ya que eso si lo quiero ver - Dijo Miku con una voz pervertida lo cual ya todos esperaban pero aun así esas pequeñas palabras molestaban a cierto rubio oji-azul ( Len no Boomer solo para que quede claro porque ps los describimos casi igual )

\- No quieres que traigan un tubo para que te bailen tubo de una vez? - Preguntó Momoko

\- Pues si quieren por mi esta bien - Respondió Miku

\- Miku! Tan grande es tu perversidad? - Pregunto Misa sorprendida por alga razón desconocida ya que pues todos sabían como era

\- Misa para que preguntas si sabes como es ella - Dijo Rin - Ella puede llegar a ser mas pervertida que Butch -

\- Nooo no compares no soy tan pervertida o si? - Preguntó Miku algo ofendida

_ No yo digo que son igual de pervertidos - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Que los chicos ya bailen y terminen con estas peleas tan infantiles - Dijo Miyako

\- A ti quien te tiro hueso? - Pregunto Miku de cierta forma que ni ella misma se reconocía - Estén perdón Miyako es que ya me estresaron mejor si que empiezen-

Los chicos salieron en boxers y empezaron a bailar después de que bailaran como por 15 o 20 minutos y las chicas ya terminaran de gritar las fans se metieron al foro y se le tiraron encima a los chicos

\- Seguridad Ayuda que alguien ayude a los chicos! - Grito Misa

\- Se los violan jajaja - Gritaba Miku entre risas

\- Se los están violando de verdad Miku no te rías! - Grito Rin al ver los rostros de los Rrbz

\- Auxilio Ayuda - Gritaban los chicos

\- Que alguien los ayude! - Grito KtaMiauXD al ve que los chicos estaban desesperados

\- Ayudenlos - Grito Len mientras se paraba para ayudar a los chicos ya que nadie se movía para auxiliar a los chicos

Después de que sacaran a las fans y ayudaran a los chicos y le dieron otros boxers a los chicos ya que las fans se los avían quitado y los chicos se vistieran

\- Ya están mejor chicos? - Pregunto Rin preocupado por lo que había pasado

\- Ya - Respondieron los chicos mas tranquilos después de lo que les había pasado

\- Sigamos entonces - Dijo Miku mientras intentaba olvidar lo que acababa de pasar ya que no creyó que el ataque de las fans llegara a dejar a los chicos sin boxers y como ellos llegaron al mundo

\- Gracias por dejarnos tus retos Momoko Him - Agradecieron Rin y Misa

\- Continuemos los siguientes retos son estos - Dijo KtaMiauXD

AlissonBxM15 Hola mis verdades y retos Verdades:  
Momoko quien te gusta Brick por que siempre tienes tu gorra Boomer cual es la cosa mas horrible que has visto Butch cual es tu pero miedo Miyako por que te gustan tanto las compras Kaoru te has enamorado o te atrai alguien y como se llama Retos Momoko no debes usar tu moño en todo un capitulo Brick debes hacer lo mismo que Momoko (osea su gorra)  
Boomer tienen que meterlo a una habitacion y ponerla la mas horrible creepypasta de terror(la que quieran)  
Butch tienes que entrar a una habitacion y enfrentar tu miedo Miyako debes de comportarte como bellota y ponerte pantalon Kaoru tienes que comportarte como Miyako y usar falda Bueno esos son mis retos y verdades BESOS a y otra cosa amo a vocaloid y también a ustedes 3 los quiero ABRAZOS CON CARIÑO BYE

\- Empezemos Momoko quien te gusta? - Pregunto Misa

\- A mi me gusta Brick - Dijo Momoko lo que hizo feliz a cierto pelinaranjado

\- Brick porqué siempre usas gorra? - Pregunto Rin

\- La verdad la verdad porque como dice la canción de MC Davo no me peino escondo mi desastre tras las gorras - Respondió Brick

\- Ay y no crees que seria mas fácil peinarte? - Pregunto Len

\- Len que chingado preguntas si tu ni te peinas - Dijo Miku lo que logro callar a Len ya que lo que había dicho Miku era cierto

\- Veamos Boomer que es lo mas horrendo que has visto? - Pregunto KtaMiauXD

\- Estén te lo diré pero no te rías - Contesto Boomer - Lo mas horrendo que eh visto son los...Teletubis -

\- No manches Boomer yo creí que ibas a decir nose El Exorcista o La Masacre De Texas pero los Teletubis - Dijo Miku

\- No te preocupes amigo yo te entiendo a mi también me dan miedo los Teletubis - Confeso Len

\- Jajaja - Se rieron Butch y Brick

\- Están pasados - Se burlo Brick

\- Callate Chicken Little que tu le tienes miedo a los Ositos Cariñositos - Dijo Boomer

\- Eso no es cierto - Se defendió Brick

\- Dios fuertes revelaciones ya salen las verdades a la luz - Exagero Rin

\- Sigamos antes de que empiecen a reclamarse otras cosas - Dijo Miku

\- Estén Butch cual es tu peor miedo por favor no nos vayas a salir con que My Little Pony o algo por el estilo - Se burlo Misa

\- Noooo ya se le tienes miedo a Peppa jajaja - Se burlo Len

\- Callate Teletubis - Se defendió Butch lo que callo a Len por completo - Yo le tengo miedo a las arañas okay tengo aracnofobia contentos? -

\- Mmm pues es comprensible mucho tienen aracnofobia supongo- Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Pues si mucha gente es aracnofobica - Agrego Miku

\- Sigamos Miyako porque te gustan tanto las compras? - Pregunto Rin

\- Me gusta la moda porque creo que es una gran forma de expresión en la que todos pueden decir así soy yo sin que alguien los moleste es la mejor forma de mostrarte como eres y estar conforme y feliz con tu forma de de ser y contigo mismo - Respondió Miyako lo que dejó a todos con cara a no pos así si

\- Que respuesta tan profunda - Dijo Miku asombrada por tal explicación - Si que te inspiraste -

\- Koaru te has enamorado o te a atraído alguien? - Pregunto Misa

\- Pues si me han atraído por ciertas personas que tienen ciertas cualidades - Respondió Koaru

\- Pues entonces dinos su nombre - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Pues actualmente? - Pregunto

\- Pué si actualmente y alguien que te aya atraído en el pasado - Respondió Rin

\- Aaa estén en ese orden? - Pregunto Koaru para que ellas se hartan y no tuviera que contestar la pregunta

\- Si o como quieras - Respondió Misa hartándose del juego infantil de la azabache

\- Estén pero puede ser en ese orden? - Volvió a preguntar la oji-verde

\- Si coño - Respondió Miku agresivamente ya que ella no tiene muy poca paciencia

\- mitch y butch - Susurro Koaru

\- Que? - Pregunto Len - No se vale susurrar -

\- Contraste que Mitch y Butch - Grito/Contesto Koaru

\- Tampoco tienes que gritar que no estoy sordo - Grito/Dijo Len mientras sobaba su oreja que según el estaba sangrado ya que le habían roto el tímpano

\- Pues ya obtuvimos la respuesta de Koaru así que pasemos a los retos - Comento Misa

\- El primer reto es que Momoko no use su moño por todo el capitulo pero ps ya lo tiñe puesto Chicken Little digo Brick jejje me confundí - Dijo KtaMiauXD - Así que ya cumplio el reto -

\- Pues el segundo reto es que Brick no use su gorra pero Momoko ya tiene la gorra así que también ya estuvo - Dijo Rin

\- Como esos dos no se pudieron cumplir pasemos al tercer que dice que debemos meter a Boomer en un cuarto y ponerle la creepypasta que nosotros queramos - Dijo Miku contenta ya por fin podría asustar a alguien

\- Miku escoje una creepypasta que no haga que tengamos que limpiar su wish de Boomer - Dijo Misa a lo cual Miku no tuvo otra opción mas que acceder

\- Ps como no soy tan mala te voy a poner a que veas la creepypasta de el usuario g00gle_240394 - Dijo Miku

\- Miku eso no sabes que esa creepypasta si da miedo - Dijo Rin asustada ya que ella ya había visto esa creepypasta

\- No da miedo tu te asustas con todo - Dijo Miku

\- No me asustó con todo - Se defendió Rin

\- Te asustaste con Happy Tree Friends - Dijo Miku

\- Le sacaron los ojos LOS OJOS! - Se defendió Rin

\- Esta bien pero mejor dejemos que Boomer nos diga que piensa de la creepypasta - Dijo Miku maleficamente

\- Porque a mi me tocan los peor castigos no me pudieron haber dicho que vea la película de los Minions? - Pregunto/Se quejo Boomer mientras los guardias de Miku lo escoltaban ala habitación en donde le iban a reproducir la creepypasta

= 3 minutos después =

\- Oigan no deberían ver a Boomer - Preguntaron Rin y Miyako preocupadas

\- Esta bien supongo - Respondió Miku ya que ella también esta nerviosa porque Boomer había dejado de gritar

\- Tal vez se desmayo - Dijo Brick

\- O quisas le dio un infarto - Dijo Butch

\- Ustedes creen - Preguntaron Miyako y Rin asustadas por lo que habían dicho Brick y Butch

\- No se puede ser - Contesto Miku - Supongo que lo iré a ver ahorita les digo que le paso -

\- Ve pero sale que si algo le paso es tu culpa por ponerle esa creepypasta no le pudiste haber puesto la de los Pitufos o algo así? - Pregunto/Regaño Misa

\- No pasara nada - Respondió Miku

Va Miku a la habitación para ver que había pasado con Boomer pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que Boomer no estaba muerto ni se había desmayado no el había dejado de gritar por la simple razón de que ya no le daba miedo al contrario le empezó a gustar y esa era la simple y sencilla razón por la que había dejado de gritar. El un chavo que le tenia miedo a los Teletubis no le tenia a uno de los siete creepypastas mas espantosos que existe

\- Boomer estas bien? - Pregunto Miku

\- Si porque preguntas? - Pregunto el rubio

\- Pregunto porque estas viendo el creepypasta como si nada - Respondió Miku

\- A si no se simplemente me dejo de dar miedo - Respondió Boomer

\- Tu no eres Boomer que le hiciste a Boomer donde esta devuelvelo - Exagero/Grita Miku

\- Dime que le hiciste al verdadero Boomer! - Grito Miku

\- Miku creó que estas exagerando - Dijo Boomer

\- Si ya lo se jajaja - Dijo Miku

\- Okay pero ya calmate si? - Pregunto Boomer

\- Si Bueno ya salgamos que están preocupados por ti - Dijo Miku

\- Enserio? Todos o quienes? - Pregunto con curiosidad Boomer

\- Pues te diré que las que mas están preocupadas son Rin y Miyako y tus hermanos pues solo las están asustando mas - Respondió Miku

\- Ay como siempre ellos jodiendo gente - Dijo Boomer

\- Tus hermanos son una mierda - Dijo Miku

\- Pero salgamos que de seguro ya se debieron haber desesperado - Sugirió Boomer a lo cual asintió Miku

\- Miku Boomer por fin salen tardaron una eternidad - Dijo Misa

\- Si bueno ya salimos que sigan con los retos - Ordeno Miku

\- Ok el siguiente reto es que Butch entre a un cuarto y enfrente su peor miedo - Dijo Len gosando que el solo veía que les ponían los retos a los chicos y que el no tenia que hacer nada

\- De una vez - Dijo Butch

Guían a Butch al cuarto y lo encierran con seguro

= 10 minutos después =

\- Butch ya puedes salir ya pasaste 10 minutos con las arañas - Informo Misa

\- Ok ya voy - Dijo Butch

Sale Butch como si nada ya que logro superar el miedo a las arañas

\- Bueno el siguiente reto es que Miyako se comporte como Koaru y use pantalón y Koaru tiene que comportarse como Miyako y usar falda - Dijo KtaMiauXD

\- Chicas pasen a los vestidores - Dijo Rin

\- Muy bien - Asintieron Miyako y Koaru

= 10 minutos después =

\- Ya estuvo chicas? - Pregunto Misa

\- Ya - Contestaron Ambas

\- Salgan pues - Dijo Rin

Primero salio Miyako quien llevaba puesto una blusa azul baja con un pantalón negro y unos conversión equis sin nada de maquillaje después salio Koaru con una blusa que tenia el diseño de un lindo gatito y una falda blanca

\- Como ya se nos acabo el tiempo el cambio de personalidad lo dejamos para el siguiente capitulo Adiós a todos y gracias por ver - Dijo Miku

\- Adiós - Se despidieron todos 


End file.
